Many different types of electrically actuated weighing scales have been disclosed in prior art U.S. Patents such as, for example, Nos. 2,598,812, 2,899,191, 3,443,652, 3,469,645, 3,658,143, 3,666,032, 3,938,603 and 3,993,150.
These weighing scales involve the use of strain gauges in various ways and with various types of structures. Some of them are especially adapted for weighing packages, others for weighing vehicles and others are personal weighing scales.